swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kirigaya Kazuto/Bildergalerie
Character-Designs 01_kazuto-1-.png|Kazuto im Real Life. 01_kirito-1-.png|Kirito in SAO. 01_kirito2.png|Kirito in GGO. 01_kirito-1-_(2).png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi. 01_kazuto_d-1-.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi. 03_kirito_d-1-.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi. 01_kirito_d.png|Character-Design von Kirito in GGO (gezeichnet von abec). 01_kirito_d2.png|Character-Design von Kirito in GGO (gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi). Caliber Detail 01 kirito.png|Character-Design von Kirito in Calibur (gezeichnet von Shingo Adachi). Caliber 01 kirito einzeln.png|Kirito in Neu ALO. Caliber 01 kirito.png|Kirito in Neu ALO. Kirito ACD 1.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Anime. Kirito ACD 2.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Aincrad-Handlungsstrang des Animes. Kirito_ACD_3.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Aincrad-Handlungsstrang des Animes. Kirito_Avatar_ACD_2.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Aincrad-Handlungsstrang des Animes. c20121002_sao_09_cs1w1_720x540.jpg|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang des Animes. Kirito ALfheim Design.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang des Animes. c20121002_sao_02_cs1w1_720x540.jpg|Character-Design von Kirito im Real Life von Shingo Adachi für den Anime. c20121002_sao_03_cs1w1_720x540.jpg|Character-Design von Kirito im Real Life von Shingo Adachi für den Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang des Anime. Kirito ALO Face Design.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang des Animes. Kirigaya Kazuto LN.png|Originales Character-Design von abec für den ersten Band der Light Novel. Kirito_Avatar_ACD_1.png|Kiritos Beta-Tester Avatar Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den Aincrad-Handlungsstrang des Animes. IM Kirito.png|Kiritos Design für Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. IM Kirito.jpg|Kirito in Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Kirito Extra Edition Art.png|Kiritos Character-Design für die Sword Art Online Extra Edition. Kazuto's uniform design.png|Kazutos Schuluniform-Design. Kazuto-Head-Design SAOII.png|Kiritos Mimik-Design für den Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang. Kazuto-Body-Design SAOII.png|Kiritos Körper-Design für den Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang. Kirito-GGO Body-Designs SAOII.png|Kiritos GGO Körper-Design. Kirito-GGO Face-Designs SAOII.png|Kiritos GGO Mimik-Design. Light Novel Aincrad-/Progressive-Handlungsstrang Sword Art Online Volume 01.png|Kirito und Asuna auf dem Cover von Band 1. Vol 01 - 057.png|Kirito und Klein, als sie des jeweils anderen wahres Aussehen erblicken. Vol_08_-_006-007.png Vol 08 - 406.png|Kirito stellt sich den Little Nepents. Sword Art Online Progressive Volume 01.png|Kirito und Asuna auf dem Cover von Progressive (Band 1). Progressive_Vol_1_-_047.png|Kirito setzt sich zu Asuna. Progressive_Vol_1_-_057.png|Kibaou während der Besprechung für den ersten Bosskampf. Progressive_Vol_1_-_002.png Progressive_Vol_1_-_004-005.png Progressive_Vol_1_-_161.png Progressive_Vol_1_-_185.png Progressive_Vol_1_-_003.png Progressive_Vol_1_-_287.png Progressive_Vol_1_-_006-007.png Sword Art Online Progressive Volume 02.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_002-003.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_039.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_084.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_096.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_109.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_169.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_185.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_004-005.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_251.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_006-007.png Sword Art Online Progressive Volume 03.png Progressive Vol 3 - 034.png Progressive Vol 3 - 053.png Progressive Vol 3 - 108.png Progressive Vol 3 - 146.png Progressive Vol 3 - 203.png Progressive Vol 3 - 213.png Progressive Vol 3 - 226.png Progressive Vol 3 - 274.png Sword Art Online Volume 02.png|Kirito mit Silica auf dem Cover von Band 2. Vol_02_-_349.png|Kirito, wie er sich Sachis letzte Nachricht anhört. Vol_02_-_002-003.png|Kirito kommt Silica zu Hilfe. Vol_02_-_033.png|Kirito und Silica. Vol_02_-_076.png Sword Art Online Volume 08.png|Kirito und Heathcliff auf dem Cover von Band 8. Vol_08_-_002-003.png|Kirito und Asuna reden mit Heathcliff. Vol_08_-_127.png Vol_08_-_146.png Vol_02_-_004-005.png|Kirito stellt sich X'rphan. Vol_02_-_131.png|Kirito und Lisbeth in X'rphans Nest. Vol_02_-_152.png|Kirito zeigt Lisbeth seinen «Dual Blades»-Skill. Vol 01 - 004.png|Kirito stellt sich Kuradeel. Vol 01 - 124.png|Kirito führt Weapon Break aus. Vol 01 - 132.png|Kirito and Asuna hiding Vol 01 - 197.png|Kirito gegen Heathcliff. Vol_02_-_191.png|Kirito und Asuna finden Yui im Wald. Vol 01 - 299.png|Der Kampf mit The Skull Reaper. Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang Vol_03_-_029.png|Kazuto und Suguha. Vol_03_-_043.png|Kazuto besucht Asuna im Krankenhaus. Vol_03_-_006.png|Suguha wacht neben Kazuto auf. Vol_03_-_103.png|Kirito und Yui, die Navigation Pixie. Vol_03_-_115.png|Kirito rettet Leafa vor den feindlichen Salamandern. Vol_03_-_004-005.png|Kirito und Leafa fliegen zusammen. Vol_03_-_007.png|Kirito stellt sich Eugene. Vol_03_-_275.png|Kirito stellt sich Eugene. Vol_03_-_285.png|Kirito stellt sich Eugene. Vol_04_-_061.png Vol_04_-_002-003.png|Kazuto und Suguha. Vol_04_-_117.png|Kazuto und Suguha im Krankenhaus. Vol_04_-_143.png|Kirito kämpft gegen die Wächter an. Vol_04_-_007.png|Leafa erkennt, dass Kirito ihr Bruder ist. Vol_04_-_161.png|Kazuto und Suguha sprechen sich aus. Vol_04_-_004-005.png|Kirito und Leafa kämpfen gemeinsam gegen die Wächter. Vol_04_-_200.png|Kirito schafft es, an den Wächtern vorbeizukommen. Vol_04_-_215.png|Kirito, Asuna und Yui sind wieder vereint. Vol_04_-_238.png|Kirito trifft auf Oberon. Vol_04_-_281.png|Kazuto und Asuna, wie sie von Lisbeth beobachtet werden. Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang Sword Art Online Volume 05.png|Kiritos Avatar in GGO auf dem Cover von Band 5. Vol 05 - 004-005.png|Kazuto und Asuna auf ihrem Date im Real Life. Vol 05 - 179.png|Das Debüt von Kiritos GGO Avatar. Vol_05_-_002-003.png|Sinon, wie sie Kirito sagt, wer sie ist. Vol 05 - 197.png|Kirito bei Untouchable!. Vol 05 - 223.png|Kirito, wie er errötet, nachdem er Sinon in Unterwäsche gesehen hat. Vol 05 - 243.png|Kirito wehrt Uemarus Kugeln ab. Vol 05 - 249.png|Kiritos trifft auf Death Gun. Vol 05 - 288.png|Kirito gegen Sinon. Sword Art Online Volume 06.png|Kirito und Sinon auf dem Cover von Band 6. Vol 06 - 019.png|Kazuto und Suguha. Vol 06 - 075.png|Kirito und Sinon. Vol 06 - 203.png|Kirito wird von Sinon bedrängt. Vol 06 - 236.png|Kirito und Sinon. Vol 06 - 002-003.png|Kirito und Sinon. Vol 06 - 007.png|Kirito stellt sich Death Gun. Vol 06 - 323.png|Kiritos und Death Gun's Kampf. Vol 06 - 371.png|Kazuto kommt Shino im Real Life zu Hilfe. Calibur-Handlungssrang Volume8-5cover.png|Kirito und die andern auf dem Innencover von Band 8. Vol_08_-_004-005.png Vol_08_-_241.png|Kirito greift Sinons Schweif. Vol_08_-_279.png Vol_08_-_340.png|Sinon gibt Kirito Excaliber. Calibur SS illustration.png Mother's Rosario Sword Art Online Volume 07.png|Kirito mit Yuuki und Asuna auf dem Cover von Band 7. Vol 07 - 002-003.png|Asuna und die andern Mädchen schauen zum schlafenden Kirito. Versus Accel World Volume 10 Chapter 3.png Accel World V10 305.png Accel World V10 315.png Alicization Arc Anime Aincrad-Handlungsstrang SAO E01.png|Kazuto setzt das NerveGear auf. Kirito CBT Avatar.png|Kiritos SAO Beta-Tester-Avatar. Kirito runs to the next town.png|Kirito verlässt die Stadt der Anfänge. Sword Skills.png|Kirito nutzt einen Sword Skill KiritoandAsuna.png|Kirito und Asuna essen zusammen Brot. Kirito dealing the LA on Illfang.png|Kirito greift Illfang an. SAO E02d.png|Kirito verkündet, dass er ein Beater ist. Kirto - Black Cats.png|Kirito tritt den schwarzen Katzen der Nacht bei. Keita committing suicide.png|Kirito muss mit ansehen, wie Keita Selbstmord begeht. SAO E03f.png|Kirito hört sich Sachis letzte Nachricht an. SAO E04.png|Kirito bedroht Rosalia Agil and Kirito in episode 5.png|Kirito und Agil reden über Asuna. Kirito inspecting guilty thorn.png|Kirito inspiziert das Guilty Thorn. Lisbeth lashing out at Kirito for breaking her sword.png|Lisbeth ist wütend auf Kirito, weil er ihr bestes Schwert zerbrochen hat. Kirito and Lisbeth at the top of the west mountain.png|Kirito und Lisbeth auf der Suche nach dem Material. Kirito attempting to run up a wall.png|Kirito versucht, die Wand hinaufzulaufen. Kirito-Liz falling.png|Kirito und Lisbeth fallen. Kirito in the Ice Pit.png|Kirito findet den Kristallit Barren Kirito and Dark Repulser.png|Kirito testet Dark Repulser. Asuna asking Lisbeth about her adventure.png|Asuna unterhält sich mit Lisbeth. Agil Kirito trading.png|Kirito verhandelt mit Agil. Asuna slaps Kirito.png|Kirito wird von Asuna geschlagen. Kirito Dual Blades.png|Kirito nutzt Dual Blades. Kirito in K.O.B uniform.png|Kirito ist dazu gezwungen, die neue Uniform zu tragen. KOB Kirito.png|Kirito trägt die RdB-Uniform. Embracer2.png|Kirito nutzt «Embracer». Kirito's resolution.png|Kirito ist entschlossen, das Death Game zu beenden. Kirito and Asuna completion.png|Asuna und Kirito am Ende von Aincrad. Kirito and Asuna as SAO deletes.png|Asuna und Kirito, als SAO "gelöscht" wird. Kirito Long hair.png|Kazuto erwacht, nachdem er ausgeloggt wurde, im Krankenhaus. Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang Kirito_and_Asuna_in_Kirito's_dream.png|Kirito und Asuna zusammen in Kiritos Traum. Kazuto smiling.png|Kirito, auf der Veranda sitzend. Kazuto in hospital BD.png|Kirito in Asunas Krankenzimmer. Kirito and Agil BD.png|Kirito und Agil in der realen Welt. Kazuto choosing a Spriggan as his avatar.png|Kirito wählt seine Rasse in ALfheim Online (ALO). Yui and Kirito BD.png|Kirito und Yui in ALO. Kirito ALO Avatar.png|Kiritos Starter-Avatar in ALO. Kirito using Guard BD.png|Kirito blockt die Attacke eines Salamanders. Kirito killing BD.png|Kiritos erster Mord in ALO. Kirito tries to fly without an assist controller.png|Kirito bemüht sich, das Fliegen zu erlernen. Kirito's first attempt at Voluntary Flight.png|Kirito lernt zu fliegen. Kirito and Leafa at the Lily of the Valley Pavillion pub.png|Kirito und Leafa in einem Gasthaus. Kirito promises to live as a family again.png|Kirito redet am Abend mit Yui. Kirito and Leafa rotate out.png|Kirito loggt sich aus während Leafa über ihn wacht. Kirito Spells List.png|Kirito hat einige Schwierigkeiten damit, die Zaubersprüche zu erlernen. Kirito conference.png|Kirito beschützt die Lords. Kirito Inside the World Tree.png|Kirito stellt sich den Wächtern. Child Kazuto.png|Der junge Kazuto. Kirito and company preparing to attack the world tree.png|Kirito, Leafa und Recon vor dem Kampf im Weltenbaum. SAO 23 Kirito Leafa.png|Kirito und Leafa Rücken-an-Rücken. Kirito Resolution 2.png|Kirito setzt alles daran, auf die Spitze des Weltenbaums zu gelangen. Kazuto school.png|Kirito in der Schule. Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang Asuna with Kazuto in the East Garden.png|Kirito und Asuna auf ihrem Date. Kazuto talking about information.png|Kirito und Asuna sitzen auf einer Parkbank und unterhalten sich. Kazuto 1.png|Kirito lächelt Asuna an. Seijirou and Kazuto's meeting.png|Kirito trifft sich mit Kikuoka Seijirou. Kikuoka meeting Kazuto.png|Kirito und Kikuoka unterhalten sich über die GGO Vorfälle. Seijirou convincing Kazuto to stay.png|Kikuoka überzeugt Kirito davon, zu bleiben. Kirito telling Asuna about converting to GGO.png|Kirito erzählt Asuna, dass er vorübergehend nach GGO converten wird. Kirito inspecting his appearance in GGO.png|Kirito inspiziert seinen GGO-Avatar. Kirito's reaction to Sinon's advice for his weapons.png|Kiritos Reaktion zu Sinons Rat für seine Waffenwahl. Kirito avoiding the NPC gunman's fire.png|Kirito bei seinem Versuch, Untouchable! zu schlagen. Kirito imitating Vertical Square in GGO.png|Kirito imitiert seinen Vertical Square-Skill in GGO. Kirito and Sinon in the firing range.png|Kirito und Sinon in einer Übungshalle. Kirito and Sinon on the buggy.png|Kirito fährt den Buggy mit der hinter ihm sitzenden Sinon. Kirito and Sinon talking about their block.png|Kirito und Sinon besprechen die Anmeldung. Kirito revealing that he is a guy.png|Kirito offenbart, dass er ein Junge ist. Sinon and Kirito in the waiting room.png|Kirito und Sinon im Warteraum. Kirito teasing Sinon in the waiting room.png|Kirito, Sinon und Spiegel unterhalten sich. Kirito's first preliminary match information.png|Kirito wartet darauf, dass sein erster Kampf startet. Gun and Sword.png|Kirito nutzt eine Pistole und ein Photon Sword. Kirito defeating Uemaru.png|Kirito besiegt Uemaru. Death Gun approaching Kirito.png|Death Gun redet mit Kirito. Kirito regaining his fighting spirit.png|Kirito erhält seinen Kampgeist wieder. Kirito deflecting Sinon's bullet.png|Kirito wehrt Sinons Kugel ab. Suguha showing BoB news article to Kazuto.png|Suguha zeigt den BoB-News Artikel Kirito. Extra Edition Kazuto EE.png KazutoMobileBack.png Kirito ALO.png Kirito swimming.png Kirito explaining the quest.png Kirito battling against an Armachthys.png Kirito saving Leafa.png Kirito giving the pearl to Nerakk.png Asuna's realisation.png Calibur-Handlungsstrang RL Group.png ALO Group.png Howling Octave.png Lightning Fall.png Excalibur room.png Kirito getting Klein to be quiet.png|Kirito bringt Klein zum Schweigen. Mother's Rosario-Handlungsstrang Asuna and Kirito purchasing Forest House in ALO.png Kirito fighting Zekken.png The girls talking about Zekken.png Asuna meets Kirito.png Kirito arrives to help Asuna and the Sleeping Knights.png Kirito in SII Episode 21.png Kazuto working on Bidirectional Communication Probe.png Kazuto gives Asuna an address to a hospital.png Kazuto and others working on the Communication Probe.png ALO players celebrating.png Kazuto 2.png Manga Kirito's beta test avatar (Aincrad manga).png|Kiritos Beta-Tester Avatar im Aincrad Manga. Kirito's SAO avatar (FD manga).png|Kiritos SAO Avatar im Fairy Dance Manga. Kirito's fashion show.png|Kirito probiert den Mighty Strap of Leather an. Kirito's initial ALO avatar (FD manga).png|Kiritos ALO Starter-Avater im Fairy Dance Manga. Kirito's FD avatar (FD manga).png|Kiritos Fairy Dance Aussehen im FD Manga. Kirito in MR Manga no japanese.png|Kirito im Mother's Rosario Manga. Fairy Dance Manga Volume 3 cover.png|Kirito und Asuna auf dem Cover vom 3. Band des FD Mangas. AW5.png Sword Art Online Comic Anthology.jpg|Kirito und Asuna auf dem Cover des Anthology Mangas. SAO Comic Anthology Page 3.jpg|SAO Comic Anthology Farbillustration von Matsuryuu. ComicAnthology2.png Sword Art Online 4-Koma Vol 1 Cover.png Sword Art Online 4-Koma Vol 2 Cover.png Sword Art Online 4-koma Official Anthology 1.png Sword Art Online 4-koma Official Anthology 2.png Sword Art Online 4-koma Official Anthology 3.png Progressive Manga Vol 1 Cover.png Progressive Manga Vol 2 Cover.png Progressive Manga Vol 3 Cover.png Calibur Manga Cover.png Games Kirito Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax.png Karten KazutoEW6.png KiritoEW6.png KiritoEW62.png KiritoEW63.png KiritoEW7.png KiritoEW72.png KiritoEW73.png KiritoEW74.png KiritoEW75.png KiritoEW76.png KiritoEW77.png KiritoEW78.png KiritoEW8.png KiritoEWP.png KiritoEWP2.png KiritoEWP3.png KiritoEWP4.png KiritoEWP5.png KiritoEWP6.png KiritoEWP7.png Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment Kirito-Infinity Moment.png Strea k.png Strea and Kirito H-F.png Leafa and Kirito HF 3.png Leafa and Kirito HF 2.png Kirito and Leafa H-F.png Leafa and Kirito HF 1.png Leafa kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Kirito and Asuna kiss HF.png Silica Kirito and Pina HF.png Kirito and Asuna's remarriage.png Silica kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Cook Off in HF.png Lisbeth kisses Kirito on his cheek.png Kirito and Philia dancing.png Kirito and Sachi HF.png Asuna Kirito Yui HF.png Strea and Kirito.png HF Final Group Photo.png Keiko, Kazuto and Pina RL HF.png Lost Song Lost_Song_Sumeragi.png Lost Song Story Mode Kirito Seven.png LS_Kirito_Asuna_Leafa_in_flight.png Lost_Song_Kirito_Asuna_Leafa_in_battle.png LS_sample_dialogue_options.png LS Kirito Yui and Leafa looking at Svart ALfheim.png LS Family Photo.png LS Kirito's predicament.png LS Kirito saving Argo from a dog.png LS Hot Springs.png LS Alicia clinging to Kirito.png LS Kirito and Leafa dancing.png LS Kirito and Sumeragi's first duel.png LS Pneuma Flower.png LS Strea and Yui hugging Kirito.png LS Sumeragi vs Kirito.png LS Aftermath.png LS Asuna event.png LS Group Photo.png Hollow Realization Hollow Realization key art.png Extras Nijinooto.png|Kazuto und Asuna auf dem Niji no Oto Cover. Saonair1.png|Asuna und Kirito auf dem Cover von Sword Art On Air 1 Saonair2.png|Asuna und Kirito auf dem Cover von Sword Art On Air 2 Saonair3.png|Asuna und Kirito auf dem Cover von Sword Art On Air 3 Saonair4.png|Asuna und Kirito auf dem Cover von Sword Art On Air 4 KiritoALO 1280x1024.jpg KiritoSketch1280x1024.jpg Abec's PB buggy and horse scene art.jpg|Original Artwork von abec. Kiritorose.png Kirito1280x1024.jpg SAQFinal43.png Kirito-Stamp.png SAO Winter illustration.png Kazuto and Asuna New Year illustration.png Kirito Climax.png|Dengeki Fighting Climax Staffcollection2012abecthx.jpg KiritoRekiStaffCollection.jpg 1kujiRadiocd.png KiritoBedsheet.png Hollow Fragment Poster.png Volume 9 coloured scribble by abec.png|Colorierte Skizze von abec Hollow fragment package.png Sword Art Online Lost Song - Kirito Leafa and Yui.png|Promotional Art für SAO: Lost Song Sword Art Offline Two 2 end card.png Kirito as Julius Visconti.png|Kirito angezogen als Julius Visconti (God Eater 2) in Sword Art Online: Lost Song Sword Art Online - God Eater 2 collaboration clear file.png|Sword Art Online - God Eater 2 Kollaboration. Kirito dressed in Mahouka school uniform.png|Kirito, eine First High School Uniform tragend. LS Characters.png Nebengeschichten ME7 Kirito.png|Kirito in Material Edition 7 The Day Before.png The Day Before illustration.png Sugary Days Page 17.png Sugary Days Page 41.png The Day After.png The Day After Page 68 illustration.png Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei x Sword Art Online Dream Game -Crossover-.png End Cards Episode 2 End Card.png|Kirito und Asuna auf der End Card von Episode 2. Episode 5 End Card.png|Kirito und Asuna auf der End Card von Episode 5. Episode 10 End Card.png|Kirito und Asuna auf der End Card von Episode 10. Episode 11 End Card.png|Kirito, Yui und Asuna auf der End Card von Episode 11. Episode 17 End Card.png|Kirito und Leafa auf der End Card von Episode 17. Episode 19 End Card.png|Kirito und Leafa auf der End Card von Episode 19. Episode 20 End Card.png|Kirito und Asuna auf der End Card von Episode 20. Episode 22 End Card.png|Kirito und Leafa auf der End Card von Episode 22. Episode 24 End Card.png|Kirito und Asuna auf der End Card von Episode 24. Episode 25 End Card.png|Kirito mit den andern SAO Charakteren auf der End Card von Episode 25. Web Novel Web SAO1.png Web Alicization.png|Kirito mit Eugeo und Alice auf dem Alicization Cover der Web Version. Web novel GGO Kirito and Sinon.png|Kiritos GGO Avatar in der Web Novel, zusammen mit Sinons Design. Anime-Poster Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster.png Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster 2.png Fairy Dance Arc poster.png Kirito & Sinon Season 2.png Season 2 art 3.png Calibur Anime MainVisual.png|Kirito mit Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa, Silica, Sinon und Klein auf der Calibur Key Visual. Bilder aus Zeitschriften MegamiDeluxe20.jpg DBMV27.png DBMV28.jpg Dengeki Bunko May 2014.png|Kirito und Sinon auf Dengeki Bunko's May 2014 Issue. DengekiBunko July 2014.jpg|Kirito und Sinon auf Dengeki Bunko July 2014 Issue. DengekiBunko V36 ClearCard.jpg Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg NewType201302.jpg Newtype201403.jpg Newtype201405.jpg|Kirito mit Sinon und Death Gun auf dem NewType May 2014 Issue. NewTypeMag July2014 SAOII.jpg|Kirito und Sinon auf dem NewType Magazine July 2014 Issue. Newtype201407.jpg Newtype201408.jpg GsM201403.png GsComicVol4.png Chibi Chibi 1.png|Eine Chibi-Illustration von Kirito und Asuna. Chibi 2.png Chibi 6.png Chibi aw.png Chibi Special 2.png Chibi HFGuidebook.png ChibiIMguidebook.png Twitter-Ikone Tw icon kirito01.png|Ein Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito02.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito03.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito04.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito05.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito06.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito07.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito08.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito 09.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito 10.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon kirito 11.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Kirito. Tw icon asuna&kirito.png|Ein Twitter-Ikon von Kirito und Asuna. Twitter dot02 kirito.gif Twitter dot01 kirito.gif Kategorie:Bildergalerie